Builders often apply sill pans, sometimes referred to more generally as flashing, to some or all of a rough opening in a building. Sill pans act as an added barrier against moisture infiltration. In some instances, sill pans are disposed between the bottom of a rough opening, e.g. a sub-floor, and a threshold, door sill, or window.
Sill pans are traditionally sold with predetermined dimensions, requiring users to know and/or determine the depth or width of the rough opening in order to ensure proper sill pan sizing. Alternatively, builders or retailers may be forced to stock sill pans in multiple sizes to accommodate variations in rough opening dimensions. Some sill pans have been developed that provide adjustability in the depth or width dimension, but these existing adjustable sill pans can be cumbersome to install. For example, multiple unique components are often required to assemble the finished sill pan configuration, with each mating joint requiring proper sealing to avoid water leaking to the sub-floor and the building interior. Additionally, many sill pans do not have an ability to promote water drainage toward the exterior of the building envelope.
There remains a need for a sill pan that provides for use in rough openings of a range of dimensions while being easy to install in a manner that helps prevent water or moisture from leaking to the sub-floor or into the building.